Christmas Gift (EDITED FOR SORTO LUVERS)
by Jadeice2001
Summary: Same plot/story, but I changed the ending....


Christmas gift   
Hiya!!! Magor Coupling here. Who? Well, you'll see at the end. Pleaz, NO FLAMING!!! EDITED FOR SORTO LUVERS   
~ Luvies, Jade-Chan  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was Dec. 21. Kari layed on her bed, watching the snow falling so slowly. She was listening to music.   
"Killing me softly with his song, killing me softly, this his song," she sang, not really knowing what it means. She looked out again. She could almost hear Daisukes loud voice, laughing, calling Takeru the wrong name.   
"Hey, TA, what did you get Kari for christmas?" She could hear him ask,  
"I got... wait! I'm not saying," TK said,  
"Oh, man c'mon!" I hear them knock on the door.  
"Come in!" I yelled, getting off my top bunk, just about killing myself when I landed.  
*THUMP!*  
"Kari?" TK popped his head in the door.  
"Missed the latter. Opps. Ouch," I explained,  
"You're louder then Tai getting up," Cody said.  
"You're Lucky Tai isn't here!" TK and Kari said at once. Davis turned red `Why can't we say the same things at once?' Davis said to himself.   
"Where is Tai?" Yolei asked.  
"Indoor Soccer," I said with Davis. He turned his own shade of Crisman. I giggled. The fornt door opened again.  
"Kari, I'm home," No worries, it was Tai. Davis jumped off his bed.   
"Kari, you know, they shouldn't be in our room," he burned me.  
"I know. I left and they came to see if I was ok." Tai looked, and let it go. We sat down at the couch, and watched some horror movie. It had a brown haired ditz. I heard TK talking about her being a ditz or something. I liked that...  
Dec 24.   
I desided to do my hair different, and wear a dfferent top. I pulled my hair back in pigtails, and put on a pair of flares and pink sweater. I walked out, for some reason, Davis was there. I forgot it was Saturday, they had soccer.   
"Hey, wha!?! Are we going for the Britney Spears look?" I looked down at myself. I did look like Britney Spears, and wanted to yell at Tai and Davis.   
"I'm not trying to look like that fake boobed ditz! I want to be myself!" Tai and Davis blinked twice.   
"Kari, don't spaz. God! I mean we're just saying..." Tai said.  
"Do you want me to wear a baby Tee? Ah? Well then you're sick! Thats why you like Sora because she practises in her Sports Bra," Tai spat out his food.  
"What?!?!?" He Sqeaked.  
"You like her because she plays in her Sports Bra. Think about it Tai! Duh! You just like her because Mimi is a B cup and Sora is... not!" `What Am I Talking About?!?! Kari You're Losing It!'   
"Thats...not....TRUE!! I HATE SORA!!!" She happened to be standing in the door at the time.  
"Kari..." she trailed off, and they hit Tai.  
"You sick ass!" He hit him with some paper.  
"I hate all Kamiya's!!" She stomped out.   
I walked around for hours. I ended up in the park. Ken walked by.  
"Hi Ken!" I said. He turned around.  
"Kari...?" I smiled, grabbing his arm.  
"Yep. Its me. We haven't talked in a bit," I said.  
"I love you're hair!" I smiled, and turned pink like Davis would.  
"Ya do? Gee, your's is the same, but you're not in you're school uniform. you look Great!!" He wore Jeans and a Navy top.   
"Thanks Kari..."  
Back with Tai, Mimi and Davis,  
"...And she said 'I hate all the Kamiya's!' Mimi, what should I do?" Mimi looked.   
"Gee Tai. you look at girls for their Breast sizes?"  
"Uh... well, kinda, oh look, I'm getting called on!" He quickly on to the feild.  
"Gee, Mimi does he have a chance?" I asked, forgetting tthey didn't hear me.  
"Ah! Oh Kari! I dunno." She said, and then looked at Ken.  
"Hi, Ken." Davis ran off, and came right for us.  
"So, Kari," He pulled me closer, "You came to see me kick some butt?"  
"No," I said, "I came to see Tai kick some ass! GO TAI!!" Davis tipped over `Aw!! She'll never cheer for me! Arg! Must play the best!' Davis thought. Ken and I sat down.  
`I hope Davis doesn't kill himself trying to impress him,' I thought.   
"Kari, do you think Davis is going to kill himself just impress you?" Ken said.  
"Knowing him... yup," I said, Ken and I left to go to the park again. It began to snow.  
"Woah," Ken said.   
"This is so Beautiful!" I added as a snowflake landed on my noise. I gigged.   
Christmas day  
We were all meeting at Ken's.   
"OK, everyone is here," Ken said. "But not, Kari..." he contued   
"Ok, we'll start anyhow," The door opened. I was late!   
"I'm sorry, My mom wouldn't let me go," It was a lie.  
"Here, ok we can start passing out presents." All I got was a diary, it was cover in pink fluff. A necklace with a pink heart. I sighed rather loudly. Everyone looked at me.  
"Whats wrong?" Ken asked.  
"Everything I got is pink. I'm starting to hate it! I change my hair, I look like a ditz. Do I have to be the same to be different? Its not fare," I broke out into tears.   
"Here, you're last gift," I opened the carefully wrapped box, a necklace with a snowflake on it. It had a Diamon on it.  
"Oh my god, Ken!" I kissed him. When I turned around I saw Yolei kissing Daisuke, Mimi kissing Tai, Sora kissing TK,  
"TK," Sora said,   
"Yeah?"   
"You're brother is a way better frencher!"   
  
The End,  
~Jade-Chan  
================================================================================================  
Please don't flame. It is for fun. Luvies, Thankies, Katie, (AKA, Jade-Chan) EDITED FOR SORTO LUVERS 


End file.
